Are you kidding me?
by Obsessive-Lamb
Summary: Bellas just been changed,but in our days,no cullens,but the actor who plays him intrigues bella,she seeks help from stefanie meyer. ROBERT PATTINSON!
1. How it started

**HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS MY SECOND STORY OUT SO FAR AND DEFINANTLY MY FAVOURITE!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!**

**ENJOY;) SEE YOU AT THE END... **

* * *

Are you kidding me?-

It's been a year since my full transformation A very long depressing year.  
This is my story:

**Year : 2008-first signs**

"_Oh come on it's your birthday; you have to eat something"_

_That was my mum yelling at me to eat something - though she knows that those chances aren't very high - but ever since that visit from that 'stranger' I haven't been able to look at food the same way._

_It's strange, eerie almost, that absolutely all foods seem to make me grimace in disgust._

_My parents prefer to call it 'Bella's little problem' though I have a feeling it's know where near little. It was on the day of graduation, and I had just finished saying my farewells to all of my teachers._

_I had promised to meet my parents at the local diner, and on the journey there I decided to take a short cut around my schools building. No one ever went there, it was for emergencies and it led straight to the diner's front._

_As I approached the corner I was met by a tall dark figure. Of course my first reaction was fear but as I stood frozen I began to see the tall figure grow closer. My body was completely paralysed._

_All of a sudden the dark figure was replaced by a very handsome man; he appeared pale and had bony features. But the thing I noticed the most about him was his eyes. They were a blazing red, which screamed 'FEAR ME' in neon lights. In my distraction I noticed I had somehow moved closer to the man, and was now mere inches apart._

"_I'm sorry" was all he said in a whispered tone, and my world blacked out._

**... SOOOO??? DID YOU LIKE IT? IF SO KEEP READING AND...(wait for it)....REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!!!**

Obsessive-Lamb xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY;)**

* * *

Chapter Two- The Change

_And that's all I can remember from that day, my parents told me that they found me at home at sleep; they seemed to dismiss the fact that I had ditched and said it must have been all of the built up stress. But there is one thing I will always have to remind me of that day, two almost invisible scars in the form of little circles, which always seemed to be a few degrees colder than the rest of my body. They were aligned on the pulse point of my neck._

_A couple of months after that, I started to notice changes in both my hearing and eyesight. They seemed to improve immensely, and I don't know if it was just me or was a there an eighth colour to the rainbow I had never noticed. _

_So here I was, on my 19__th__ birthday, a year of long and tiring university classes, blowing out my birthday candles._

"_Don't forget you have to make a wish" Jacob -my best friend since diapers- came with my parents to New York (were my university is) to visit me for my birthday party. He was now winking at me suggestively, He'd been nagging me about coming home with them on their way back to forks, but I lied and said I had studying to do, thought that was not a complete lie, I just didn't feel like going back yet._

_I sighed and looked back down to my now, almost melted candles._

'_I wish-'. I had to make this a good one._

'_I wish that I find where I belong' _

_There, that seemed to fit nicely in my not so nice life. I love my family, I mean, I really love them, but something seems like it just doesn't fit, like a part of me is missing._

* * *

_Later that night, I awoke with a tingling sensation in my chest. I had been feeling the same thing earlier that week on my arms and legs, so I just dismissed it as nothing and went back to sleep._

_I was woken again by the same feeling, but this time it was much stronger. It felt as if my chest was alight. I sat up straight and turned my bedside light on, reached for my glass of water and chugged the entire contence, bringing the glass back down to the bedside-table._

_I noticed that the pain had not subsided, but it had intensified. I just sat there, feeling the fire inside me grow to a point were I would wince in pain. I was finding it hard to breath, hard to move even._

_As I gripped the bed sheets, one last, strong, forceful, blast of pain and fire cursed though my chest and up my neck. There were black spots in my vision, and I slowly ripped my hands from my now moist bed sheets – my body being covered in a layer of sweat._

_As I was finding breathing hard, I tried to shorten my breaths to small puffs till I was no longer breathing._

_I don't know how long I was just sitting there staring at the wall opposite my bed. But I never felt the need to take a breath, I just held it._

_I put my hand on my chest, and sighed, thankful that the pain had gone. I chuckled to my self thinking how fast my heart rate must be._

_But I couldn't find it._

_I pressed two fingers to my pulse point on my neck._

_Nothing_

_In a surge of panic I checked my wrists for some indication that my heart was still beating, but yet again I found nothing._

'_This can not be good' I thought, as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes._

_I got up from my bed and walked to the barroom, strangely it only took me half as long as it usually did._

_I opened the door and went straight to the mirror to inspect myself further._

_With what I saw shocked me,_

_"Oh my god" that couldn't be me could it?_

_There was an amazingly beautiful women looking straight at me._

_She had just a shade darker hair than me, a sort of mahogany brown almost black, it was naturally wavy, and it shone against the artificial light in the bathroom._

_Her eyes where pitch black, which had a funny affect with her now very pale, milky skin.  
She reminded me of the 'stranger' that night._

_But it had to be me. I _was_ looking in a _mirror.

_I turned the tap on, and repeatedly splashed my self with water. Thinking that this was all a dream and I would wake up any second now. But as I raised my head to look at the mirror, there was still the same women looking back at me, but only this time her face was dripping with water._

_

* * *

_

**Oooh, whats gonna happen next you ask, well your just going to have to reveiw and find out....**

Obsessive-Lamb xXx


	3. Chapter 3

_I know i said it would be long, but i just wanted to get something out already, so here it is..._

_Enjoy:D_

_

* * *

_

_It had been 2 months since my heart took its last beats, since I needed to breathe, since I needed to walk at a normal humans pace, since my life was changed forever._

_In those two months I had learned to disguise my 'powers' from other people, but there was one thing I could ever truly hide. And that was my thirst, the ever painful need of fulfilment, which was the need for blood.  
In these past two months I had restricted myself from close proximity from any humans, guessing that my dead like state would lead me to believe otherwise._

_It took me about two weeks to figure out what the hell I was to begin with. I had made a mental list of my 'symptoms' and came to the conclusion of a vampire. No other description seemed to fit. I seemed to constantly crave blood every time I was near a human. My throat would burn with need, and my instincts would take over. My senses could track a heart beat from ten miles away, and I no-longer slept. I was never even tired, and the more I thought about it, the closer I came to the realisation of what I had become._

_A Monster_

_A bloodsucking leech_

_And there was no way out of it.  
If the other descriptions of vampires were correct, that also meant I would never age.  
Doomed for eternal life as a teenager,  
forever young  
It seemed ironic how everyone these days longs to stay young, or prevent wrinkles or spots, And then to find out that I would never look past the age of nineteen, sent me into another panic attack.  
Yet I didn't burn in sunlight, it never even made a difference to my health. Though whenever I did, my skin seemed to sparkle slightly._

_I no longer attended school, the risk of takings someone's life to keep me, the monster, alive seemed morally wrong and repulsive. Instead I lurked the shadows, living off rodents and any other helpless animal in short range._

_

* * *

_

_So here I was, roaming the empty backstreets of New York, alone on yet another seemingly endless night, when I came face to face with a giant billboard. It was huge and took up the majority of the wall it was currently occupying. It read '_

_Twilight' in big cursive font, and beneath it was a picture of a girl and boy in an embrace. I had heard of the name Twilight before, and just had assumed it was another chick-flick where guy meets girl. But the ad I was currently viewing looked nothing like my assumption. The boy, or should I say man, was completely dazzling in all his beauty. But one thing intrigued me, he had golden eyes, just like mine. Confused I looked around the billboard for any more information. And underneath the picture were a quote and some more text,_

_'When you can live forever,  
What do you live for?'  
Based on the Stefanie Meyer book, The Twilight saga  
and that got me really thinking, who's Stefanie Meyer? What are her books about? And why can't I look away from the handsome mans golden eyes?  
I turned away, and headed back to my original destination, however, I found myself walking straight towards a bookstore. I knew it was dangerous, and risky, but the erg to find out more about Twilight the more determined I became. I was to walk in get the books and leave, easy._

_As soon as I walked in I was hit with it, the thirst, almost like a fire surging through my throat, begging to be fulfilled. But I walked down the isle's of books, never giving myself the chance to show my true self.  
Three minuets later I was walking back out the store and away from the pain. Halfway through I had found that I hadn't needed to hold my breath, though I was in pain, I found it easier to resist with every breath I took._

_I was already back to my apartment in under a minuet, and sat down to have a look at all four books I had just purchased. I read the back of each and found myself wanting to know more._

_An hour later all books were read and I was incomplete shock._

_Me, vampire, Stefanie Meyer, Bella, Edward.  
All of these things running through my head, Stefanie Meyer's example of vampires matched the exact same description as me. I couldn't help but hope, that there were more of my kind, but I quickly undid that thought, I couldn't have people dyeing just because I didn't want to be alone for the rest of eternity. But in Stefanie's books she calls her vampires, the Cullen's, vegetarians. Their diet consists of only animals, like mine. I also learnt that they sparkle, I Sparkle.  
Even though I tried, I couldn't help but me moved by Bella and Edwards love story. Everything turned out for them, they got married had a kid and lived together with their other vampire family forever. I couldn't help but feel alone, feeling completely empty. I was to live forever and watch all my friends and family die while I stay untouched by age._

_I need to talk to Stefanie Meyer, She had to have been inspired, she couldn't have just made it all up. I refused to believe I was apart of Stefanie Meyers imagination, even if she used my name and my parents names as characters, even if she had written a book about my life in forks, though I never met anyone by the name of Edward Cullen.  
I had to find her, this all felt like a sick joke._

* * *

**Obsessive-Lamb XxX**


End file.
